jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Spiny0
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Spiny0, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:43, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Probleme mit deinem Bild Hallo Spiny0, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Recruitment 2 Ride the BIG machines.jpg}} Imperial Recruitment 2 Ride the BIG machines.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Recruitment 2 Ride the BIG machines.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Ebenso verhält es sich leider bei dem von dir hochgeladenen Bild Be on top of things by flyffantilles-d5jvv19.jpg. Vielen Dank Kunti77 (Diskussion) 06:15, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wiederholte Fehlinfo Hallo Spiny0, ich sehe jetzt zum wiederholten Male, dass du bei Sandtruppen und der Zeta-Gruppe einen Fehler machst. Du änderst nämlich immer den Link DLT-19 Blastergewehr zu "DLT-19 Schweres Blastergewehr" oder "DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle" änderst. Dies musste ich immer wieder entfernen, da du nicht zu verstehen scheinst, dass das alles das selbe ist. Das letzte Beispiel ist einfach der englische Name, das vorletzte eine Übersetzung davon. Aber den Link, den ich wieder herstellen musste, ist der kanonische und somit der einzig richtige. Daher würde ich dich bitten, dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Danke schön. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:09, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Meine Stellungnahme Ich glaube ich weiß wo hier das Problem liegt: Es war zwar so das ich den Link DTL 19-heavy blaster rifle und RT-97C heavy blaster rifle hinzugefügt habe aber war es auch so, dass das DTL-19 Blastergewehr als erstes und nochmal als Vorletztes bei der Bewaffnung stand, so dass ich den Link beim ersten mal geändert habe (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Spiny0 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:17, 23. Okt. 2014)--Spiny0 (Diskussion) 15:33, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Übung right|300px Hallo , ich lade dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu einer kleinen Übung zum Thema „Bilder und Tabellen“ im Chat der Jedipedia ein. Gemeinsam mit anderen neuen Benutzern wollen wir uns erarbeiten, wie man Bilder richtig hochlädt, sie in Artikel einbindet, wie man Tabellen erstellen kann, was Navigations-Leisten sind usw. Dies soll dir den Einstieg in die Jedipedia erleichtern. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich am Samstag, den 25. Oktober 2014, um 17 Uhr begrüßen zu dürfen. Um zum Chat zu gelangen, rufst du bitte folgende Seite auf: http://webchat.freenode.net/ oder klickst hier. Dann gibst du bei „Nickname“ und bei „Channels“ #Jedipedia.de ein. Anschließend tippst du noch die Buchstaben und Zahlen auf dem Bild ab und drückst auf Connect (siehe Bild). Dann bist du im Chat der Jedipedia.de angekommen! Die Übung wird ungefähr eine halbe Stunde dauern. Du musst weder etwas mitbringen noch Grundkenntnisse besitzen - das ist ja der Sinn dahinter Datei:;-).gif. Bitte überprüfe regelmäßig diese Seite. Sollte die Übung abgesagt werden, bekommst du hier Bescheid. Ich freue mich auf dich, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:15, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Datei:Wink.gif